I'm Right Here
by Fiona12690
Summary: Nightmares plague Kurt's dreams every night even though he's been at Dalton for two months now. What happens when Kurt thinks he's woken up alone again only to find someone there with him. Klaine


**I'm Right Here**

**Summary: **Nightmares plague Kurt's dreams every night even though he's been at Dalton for two months now. What happens when Kurt thinks he's woken up alone again only to find someone there with him. **Klaine**

**A/N: **This is my second Glee story. So I hope you like. Ok, and also I don't own GLEE. If I did Kurt and Blaine would have kissed after they performed BICO.

**-KLAINE-**

He woke up in total darkness again. It's been happening so much that he's lost track of how many times this has happened. He turned his head sideways and the numbers on the digital clock beside him. They blared their presence through the dark as he looked at them. 3:31am it read. He wondered what exactly woke him up this time. All he knew was that his throat hurt as if he had been screaming for hours on end. He honestly hoped that he hadn't been.

A breeze came through the room from the window he had forgotten to close last night before going to sleep. It lightly caressed his face. His face was cold, he knew that it wasn't that cold in the room. He lifted his fingers to his eyes and stared at them before he touched his face. It was wet with tears. He pulled his fingers from his face quickly and moved himself into a sitting position, leaning back against the headboard. Something shifted on the bed beside him. Kurt looked to his left and that's when he saw him, Blaine Anderson, sitting on the otherside of his bed.

" What?" He questioned.

" Shh... you're dreaming, Kurt. Dreaming about me being here again." Blaine had said to him quietly.

Kurt could see Blaine's eyes staring into his even in the dark. The older boy reached out and wiped the tears from Kurt's face gently with his thumb, tracing the tracks they left all the way down to his cheek.

" Do I always cry?" Kurt asked the boy before him.

" I don't think so. I've only seen it a handful of times. And you dream of me a lot." Blaine replied.

Kurt reached out his hand towards Blaine and he took it. Here in this dream world Blaine was different... yet so was he. There was no fear. Nothing that either of them could remember tomorrow because this was just a dream. And in this dream Kurt wanted Blaine's hand, so he took it into his own. And Blaine gave it gladly.

" How are you here in my dreams? I feel awake, Blaine, I really do. Are you dreaming about me as well?"

" I don't know. I dream about you sometimes, but I don't know how I'm here. I just know that I'm not really. I mean, I am, but I'm not." He mumbled as if he was trying to convince himself of something while he caressed the back of Kurt's hand. Kurt pulled the curly haired boy down next to him upon the bed and closed his eyes, feeling the other boy's gaze on him.

" I think I'm here to comfort you. If that's not the reason, I don't know why then. That's just what I feel right now."

Kurt kept his eyes closed as Blaine slid closer to him on the bed so they were barely inches apart as Kurt whispered, " I'm glad you're here, for whatever reason."

" Are you ok?"

" I am now." The younger boy whispered softly in reply.

" You know how I feel about you don't you?" Blaine asked in the same soft whispery voice Kurt had used only seconds ago.

" I'm not totally sure, Blaine." He replied honestly.

Blaine closed the small distance between them and pulled Kurt into his tight embrace and Kurt didn't feel as if he had to do anything to prove himself to Blaine as he usually did in his regular dreams. He just felt excepted. They were face to face on the bed. He had no idea what he looked like right now and he didn't care. And so it seems, neither did Blaine. He felt excepted.

Blaine's hand stroked the side of his face lovingly before speaking his thoughts, " I think I'm supposed to tell you how I feel."

Kurt's eyes opened in shock. Their eyes soon connecting in the darkness once more as Blaine's hands tried to pull Kurt to him even though their bodies were already touching as close as humanly possible. Blaine's mouth had grazed his and gave Kurt a soft, gentle kiss. He whispered the younger boy's name before telling him, " I think you are the most amazing person I have ever met. You have so much talent, such bravery and so brutally honest."

Kurt broke his eyes from Blaine's, his head tilting down towards his chest. It only took the tips of Blaine's fingers on his chin for Kurt to meet his eyes once more. " And you're beautiful, Kurt, inside and out no matter what anyone tells you. "

" I really must be sleeping, dreaming even." Kurt replied, his eyes filling with tears once more. Only they never fell.

" Shh... baby. You're not dreaming, I promise you, I'm right here. I lied to you. I don't know what we can do or should do, but I knew that I had to tell you how I feel. I needed you to know that I'm in love you, Kurt."

" Blaine..." Kurt started, but Blaine put his finger to his mouth and shushed him once more. " Tell me in the morning, I'll still be here this time when you wake up." Blaine pulled Kurt's head to his chest and the younger boy could only let the sound of Blaine's heartbeat lull him back to sleep as Blaine continued to hold Kurt protectively in his arms, silently promising to never allow anything to hurt him ever again.

**A/N: Ok, that was new little one shot. I hope it was ok and that you enjoyed it. **

**-Fiona12690**


End file.
